Three-dimensional displays are used to create an illusion of a three-dimensional image to a viewer by displaying a different two-dimensional image to each eye of the viewer. Each view is taken at a slightly different angle so the viewer perceives the illusion of a three-dimensional scene. Such three-dimensional display systems are preferred for virtual reality and gaming applications.
One example of a three-dimensional display employs a movable vertical slit in combination with an image source. The slit is moved between a plurality of positions in sequence with images displayed by the image source. The images can be viewed by a viewer with each image displaced in space based on the position of the slit.